A Big Dream from a Little Girl
by ShadowFoxxxx
Summary: [2005] Willy Wonka is left alone in his huge factory, and is just going out of his mind with boredom! Full review inside! R&R.
1. The Little Girl with the Dream

**Summary: Mary Connor is a young girl with a big imagination, and her biggest dream is to meet Mr. Willy Wonka at his chocolate factory. However, Willy Wonka is left alone besides the workers, of course in his factory, slowly becoming his isolated-self again. Not only that, he's bored out of his mind! Why? Read and find out. 8J**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Willy Wonka _only the characters that I have created for my Fiction. 

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl (book) John August (movie, 2005) Tim Burton, Johnny Depp. ...It's respective owners... :) ...Who ever they are.  
------------

**A Big Dream from a Little Girl**

"I wish… Oh I wish, wish, _wish_!" The little girl muttered, her hands twisted and her head bent down under the moonlight and sparkling stars. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she could, deep in focus, "I wish… I wish I could go to the Chocolate Factory!" The child's lips curved into a giggle of glee, "And eat and see the treats…! …But most of all…," She looked up, her bright-green eyes, wide as saucers, glittered up at the stars longingly; "…I want to meet Mr. Wonka!"

Mary Connor is an eight-year-old girl, living with her older sister (also known as Big Sis), Maria Connor and her father, James Connor (known as J.C. to his closest friends). They lived in a small house, but it was just big enough for the three of them. Mary, along with Big Sis, lived downstairs while their father worked upstairs. Mary and her sister had a deep relationship, not like what you would normally find. Normally, two sisters constantly whining and complaining to each other to keep out of their things or to argue about some silly nonsense about who should have what.

This wasn't the case, thankfully.

You see, their mother, Alanna, passed away just four years after the young girl's birth, making Maria a motherly-figure to Mary.

Maria was probably an older version of Mary: pitched-black hair with green eyes. She worked as a painter and she loved using bright colors and anything imaginative, usually painting sunsets and other forms of nature. Sometimes, she would do portraits of her younger sibling, which Mary envied with the fullest of passion.

"Wowie!" Mary would often smile, "I wish I could paint as good as you, Big Sis!"

So many wishes this child has!

But, Mary had bigger plans in her life rather than to doodle on paper (however, she did do this quite often to try to impress Big Sis). Oh no, she wanted very big dreams! Bigger than the caterpillars when they want to magically transform into a beautiful butterfly or when the Ugly Duckling wanted to be a pretty swan, well… We all know how that story ends anyway… However, Mary's dream is big but very simple:

Mary has always wanted to go inside Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and meet Mr. Willy Wonka.

It would be a great day indeed! For the young child had quite a Sweet Tooth, and when she heard her family was going to live _near _the Factory, you can imagine how over joyous Mary was. She had hoped that she would get a tiny glance of the Chocolate Genius or she would stare out of her father's window, yearning to venture inside.

Until then, Mary Connor's enormous imagination built up on what it would look like. Her small hands supporting her chin, gazing out with a drooping face with her smile curling like a spring. The thoughts and theories…… Forests of candy, like what you would see in the common board game _Candy Land_. Or maybe it would be exactly like Candy Land? Houses made of ginger breads. Gumdrops as stepping stones, rivers of hot, sweet and stick fudge, trees growing sugar plums and caramel apples! Large ones too, but small ones would be nice… Bite-sized…

"And…," Mary continued her daydreaming, "A waterfall of chocolate with fluffy, white marshmallows as lily pads…." She grinned even more, sighing dreamily.

"Mary! Hey, Mare Bare, where—oh, there you are!" Maria's footsteps went up as she walked behind her younger sister with a gentle smile, "Dreaming again, are you, Mary?" She asked.

"Uh-huh…," Mary muttered incoherently, slowly wobbling her head up and down, tipsy with dreams.

Big Sis laughed lightly at Mary's silliness, "Mary… Father wants you to come downstairs, dinner is done and your food is going to be freezing!"

Mary suddenly got the whiff of chicken and rice in the air, snapping out of her dizzy state. She shook her head, feeling herself coming back from Candy Land and back into Reality Land.

Such a boring place it is…

"Uh-oh! Sorry Big Sis," Mary giggled, "I was… Dreaming again!" She said excitedly, "About Mr. Wonka and the Chocolate—"

"Yes, yes," Maria sighed with a hint of a chuckle in her voice, "I've heard the story, Mary. That's all you've been able to talk about since we've moved here. The 'Amazing Chocolate Factory', am I right?" Maria smirked.

"Yep!" Mary laughed, "The biggest chocolate factory in the world--!" She stretched her arms over her head, "And I'm gonna see it one day, you'll see!" Mary pointed onward at the factory, her small voice full of confidence.

Poor Maria laughed at her little sister's innocence. However, it was Maria who was in the wrong: she had lost that fragile, careful innocence a very long time ago when their mother had died. She often envied Mary for this, her rosy cheeks glowed when she giggled and her eyes would shine at the word 'chocolate'. Hearing the word 'Willy Wonka' and 'Chocolate Factory' were common words within their house, often driving Maria and James insane. But, as James would say, 'Better for her to speak those words then the kind that are often heard around my work'.

Big Sis picked up Mary by her arms and set her on her shoulders, holding her small hands, "Well, Little Sis—" It was only fair that Big Sis would call the younger, smaller sister Little Sis "—Now it is time for dinner, and were going to have a healthy amount of chicken, rice, and _spinach_." Big Sis had a teasing grin on her face waiting for the reaction--

"Blach!" Mary stuck her pink tongue openly; scrunching up her face is disgust, "Eww! Not spinach—_again!_" She groaned.

"Kidding!"

"Really?" Mary said hopefully, a wide, happy grin curving around her cheeks.

"Yep," Maria said, "instead of spinach, we're having _brussels sprouts_, mmmm!"

"Argh!"

-------------------

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll try and update ASAP. :) Right now, I'm a bit busy, moving back home in two days.**


	2. So Bored with the 'Vacation'

**Sorry that my chapters are a bit short... Don't worry, they'll get _much _longer. ) **

**Disclaimer: Willy Wonka/ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Their respective owners**

----------------------------------------------  
**The Bucket's Vacation…So…Bored…**

Willy Wonka sat on a chair, staring out a window on one of the tallest floors of his factory. His top hat was lying on his knee and his fingers drummed the roof of it in a rhythmic pattern. It was the only noise in the room and his hand was resting his chin, about to die of this slow, miserable death of one of the most common killers in the known world.

Boredom.

"…Sometimes…," His voice was muffled from his thin, white glove, "…I really…really don't like being the owner of this factory…. It's like a prison here…" He tapped his fingers faster, annoyed.

With one great, shouting sigh, he slouched over, putting his hands down to dangle hopelessly in the air and his head bent down, "It's not fair…!" he sighed, "I can't go anywhere… I'm trapped like a rat here!" Willy brought himself up, straightening his position and spinning his top hat with one finger, "Charlie's a lucky boy… He and his family can go on vacations! However, I must stay here and watch my beloved factory… It's such a burden sometimes…"

Oh, of course. Charlie Bucket and his large family: his mother, his father and his four grandparents, they can come and go as they please! Since they lived here.

It was almost four years since Charlie won his Golden Ticket and Mr. Wonka had somewhat enjoyed it at first, then soon began to thoroughly sink in until he was no longer so tense and antisocial. He has been teaching (and still continues to do so) Charlie everything he knows about chocolate, the recipes, and pretty much everything he knows—which is quite a bit, mind you—cramming the young boy with hundreds of ingredients to the 'Never Melting Ice Cream', 'Chewing Gun That Never Looses It Flavor', and, of course the most troublesome, 'Three-Course Dinner Gum'. Mr. Wonka is going to drop that project one of these days! _Too many flaws with that candy_, He thought with a scowl.

Willy slowly rolled his shoulders back, allowing his arms to sag to the side of him and his neck to rest oddly on the back of the chair and his cinnamon-hair flowing down. He put his top hat on his face with a groan, "Bored….," He mumbled, folding his arms, re-thinking the events:

Charlie and his family had decided to take a four-month-long vacation to someplace called The Caribbean. He said it was much warmer there this time of the year and it would be a nice trip… Wide, open beaches. Friendly people and great food… _Then again……_, Willy thought, _How in the heck did his grandparents got out of bed! I mean…Doesn't 'bedridden' mean, you don't get out? At **all?** _This only made him more and more upset, tapping his foot on the ground. He was right back where he started.

Alone.

But this time, he really didn't like it! Not one bit, he didn't! Besides the Oompa Loompa's, he was the only one and seeing the same people over and over again can get to someone. Willy wondered why Charlie even left—oh that's right! His parents thought he was working a tad too hard and he needed a break like what you get at school these days. But true be true, Willy did admit he was pushing Charlie a bit too hard, but this is a Chocolate Factory for crying out loud! What is there _not_ to do? Hundreds of doors, an elevator that can take you anywhere, an entire room made of candy! Not only that, Willy Wonka needed some new ideas.

'It'll be good for you, Mr. Wonka,' Charlie had said, 'I think you might need a break as well, don't you think?'

"Ha-ha…," Willy sarcastically laughed under his hat, "I'd like to but OOOH Nooo….," He said rather annoyingly, "I have to stay here. I'm my beloved factory. Alone." He shifted his hat on top of his head, jerked his chin down to his chest and looked very grumpy indeed, now slumping in his seat and crossing his legs over one another, his eyes barely visible under the rim of his hat. Willy jerked his jaw back and forth, jumping a foot from side to side, "…Bored… I _hate_… Being… _Bored_…" He growled with sealed teeth. It would be nice to even talk to someone! Well… Without the use of wild hand gestures or strange noises to communicate with anyway…. He sat up on his chair with a groan and resumed his original position, staring out the window. But then, he noticed something…

The sky started to get grayer… Clouds were forming… And steam was clinging to the window from his breath. Willy looked at the sky and saw little, teeny tiny balls of cotton slowly and delicately falling from their nests that were the clouds…

It was snowing!

"Hmm…," Willy said thoughtfully, watching the cotton-balls fall down one by one as they quickly grew in numbers, "Great. Now I'll be bored _and _cold." He complained.

The Chocolatier gently rested his head on the window, staring down at the ground and watching the grey, stony road slowly began to be covered in a frosty layer of cold ice. Willy thought he himself was being covered in the cold blanket, considering he wasn't moving much. He also watched his breath instantly become steam when it touched the window. With this, Willy started to amuse himself by puffing on the window, creating his own little canvas, and drawing little pictures with his finger.

"This isn't _so _bad…," he said, drawing the shape of a cheery on the steam, "…at least I'm not… _That_ bored." Willy Wonka then frowned deeply, "But I'm still a bit lonesome…" He sighed, drawing the shape of a ice cream cone, "…I really need art lessons…"

------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon, alright? **


	3. A Snowy Day and the Factory?

**Here's your long chapter for you! You'll see a lot of imagination from Mary in this one... Hehehe. Please read and review very kindly!**  
**  
Disclaimer: Willy Wonka/ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Their respective owners. No lawsuit!**

------------------------------------------

**A Snowy Day and the…Factory?**

Mary jumped when she saw the first snowflake fall in front of the window. She froze… Holding her breath… Waiting for—_YES! _

A second snowflake!

"It's snowing, it's snowing!" Mary announced at the dinner table, her fork infected with the nasty green known as the brussels sprout.

Big Sis looked up, finishing the last of her greens with a disgusted scowl. She swallowed it down and stared out the window is disbelief, "Where, Mary?" She asked, "I don't see a single snowflake…?"

The frustrated child huffed and scuttled to the window, pointing at the sky, "There, there! You don't see it?" She turned around, looking at Big Sis as if there was something terribly wrong with her.

Maria paused, waiting for the snow, narrowing her emerald-eyes, "I don't see anything… OH!" Maria shot from her seat as soon as she saw a few flakes fall down then many of them began to rain down in a gentle shower, "It _is snowing!_" She said excitedly with a smile.

"Told ya so!" Mary giggled and ran towards the door with an extended hand—

"Hold it!" Their Father exclaimed, pointing at Mary whom instantly froze on the spot.

James E. Connor was wearing his grey vest with a white shirt and black trousers. He had his reading glasses on, his hazel eyes behind them, and with dirty-blond hair on his head. Father had lowered down his paper with a raised brow, staring at Mary like a down-right hawk.

"Mary, you haven't finished your food—mainly your vegetables. Now sit back at the table until you cleaned your plate," He commanded sternly yet fairly. "Then you may leave..."

Mary looked back out the window and saw the ground was being covered by the lovely, white snow. It was freedom compared to _this_! Slowly, she walked back to the table and sat down, staring at the three pieces of sprouts that were left. Mary glared at them angrily, as if to burn them with heat-vision-eyes or to make them somehow vanish into thin air…. Or at least make them taste better! Mary stuck out her tongue, and then looked down, to her horror, there was another brussels sprout!

Somehow (she has faint fragments of it though) Mary had finished her dinner without passing out from the sheer disgusting taste of the stuff. She had quickly helped her older sister with the dishes and she had once again resumed her order to run to the door, reach for the handle with the snow just calling to her--

"Freeze!" Maria suddenly called out.

Mary groaned out-loud looking annoyed and pouting, "Big Sis! I've finished my food! I cleaned up the dishes and stuff like that—what is it?" She whined sadly, drooping her shoulders forward with a sighing mouth.

Big Sis walked up to Mary with a huge smile, holding a thick jacket, a scarf, mittens, pants, and rubber boots. The jacket was black and the mittens were white, the scarf was a dark-blue and cherry-red color stripes, the pants were dark and the boots were bright-yellow as if she were about to walk in the rain of some sort, "Mary, sweetheart, you're going to catch you're death outside… Put these on! You'll stay warmer." Big Sis said importantly.

Mary groaned again: the Winter Straightjacket.

Families just _love_ to stuff their children or younger siblings into thick, winter clothing to where the point the poor things could hardly move in the snow, looked like bowling balls (some people actually witnessed them rolling down the road!). Some of the kids could hardly see where they were even going, bumping into each other clumsily like bumper cars and toppling over like beetles on their backs, unable to move except their arms and legs, helplessly. The real sad thing here, you see, Mary was convinced it was some sort of preparation of the 'Winter Olympic Games' thing.

'Human Bowling-Ball Tournament' or something like, 'Human Bumper Cars Tournament'. The goal is you have to dress your child with the thickest, itchiest, woolliest, most uncomfortable and embarrassing wear you can possibly find. Layers upon lays of the stuff, and it took hours to try and find the poor creatures because somewhere within the wooly mass was a human child—somewhere anyway—and the more the better. You actually get _bonus points_ if the child can't see in front of his or her face, making it even more humiliating as they crash against each other like furry Sumo Wrestlers.

Mary huffed, scrunching her face at the bundle of wear in her sisters arms, "I don't want to wear all _that_, please…," she said quietly, "It's really itchy, feels like I have bugs crawling around me and it's really, really hot in there! I can't even mov--FFF!"

Big Sis had cut of her whining but wrapping the scarf around her neck about a dozen times like a mummy. Maria was pretty quick at doing this, she's pretty much use to her younger sisters complaining about not getting her way—and also she just loved to see Mary struggle under the "straightjacket", "I've been there myself, Little Sis, and I lived through it… So can you," Big Sis fitted the jacket around Mary and pulled the mittens on her hands, pulled the pants up the squirming child and her yellow boots and finally—_finally—_Maria had completed her little wooly Frankenstein and set her on the floor, "There you are!" She said happily, "You're all ready to go!"

This had to be the most _humiliating_ moment in Mary A. Connor's life. Her arms were about a foot away from her body, her hands about five-times the normal size (along with her legs) and large, yellow rain boots. Her mouth and nose was muffled by the thick scarf, which was the only thing that didn't itch, and because it was the other clothing that made her squirm with itchiness. Mary was glaring needling at Big Sis.

Maria grinned and snorted, trying not to laugh, "O-Oh! I almost forgot--!" Maria ran off for a minute, giggling with laughter and came back with a winter hat complete with ear-flaps and—Oh no.

A large, pink fuzz-ball on top of it.

Maria tied the hat on top of her sisters with a snickering face, trying oh so hard not to laugh.

Correction: _this _is the _most humiliating moment in her life_.

"Alrighty!" Maria said with a teasing smile, watching her seething sister with amusement, "_Now _you're ready to go!" She opened the door and lightly pushed Mary outside, "Have fun!" Big Sis closed the door behind Mary, leaving her standing out in the snow.

_……When am I supposed to have 'fun'…?_ Mary thought since speaking was useless to her. Ok, now we have to start moving! She moved one foot forward like a giant monster. Mary was sure that if there were such thing as Snow Pixies, they'd all run at the sight if her, screaming, 'Godzilla!' Wait, no…,'Woolyzilla!' That sounds a bit more correct, considering the child's itchy situation.

This was so embarrassing. Walking down—no—_waddling _down the road like some sort of…abominable snow creature. Mary couldn't even see nor feel the fresh snow! The only thing she could do is breath; actually she had a difficult time with that one as well.

Mary growled, pulling the scarf down from her face and gasping for air, feeling the cool, fresh snow on her face, "That's better!" She gasped, "I can breathe again…" Suddenly, Mary looked up and saw smoke in the clouds. It was coming from one great mass. She walked—well, she tried anyway—towards the smoke as if there was a fire, instead of running from it, she just walked towards it.

"Hang on… That's where the Factory is!" A huge smile went across her face as she began to run forward--

_SPLAT! _

Unfortunately, the small girl tripped on the snow, falling face-first into an icy mush. Oh, of course, instead of being a beetle on its back, she was a beetle stuck in tar, unable to move. Mary laid there, looking thoroughly annoyed by all of this _mess_.

"Mmmmeeee….," Mary's voice was muffled, being sarcastic saying 'Wheee', kicking her feet slowly. _I can't stand it anymore!_ She thought angrily, _I'm hot and cold, miserable and stuck! This isn't a snow day! It's a Grey Day! And the factory is just up-ahead--!_ Mary began to struggle.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man's voice came from behind her, rather jolly of the sort.

Mary froze. She was taught never to speak to strangers, she just moved her head to the side to try and get a better look at the man.

A tall, round man wearing a long-coat jacket, grey trousers, boots, and a top hat with his hands in his pockets staring down at Mary, "What is wrong, dear child?" He asked.

Mary blinked then frantically and hysterically began to kick her legs and whine, "Em smock!" She muffled, thrashing her arms and legs.

"I beg your pardon m'dear? Here, let me help you up so you can speak better…" The kind man gently grabbed Mary's arms and pulled her up from the snow and batted the ice away from her torso, "My goodness, you're a mess!"

"Thank you!" Mary gasped, rubbing her face to get rid of the bitter ice, "Thank you very much, sir!" She looked up at him with a glowing smile.

The man chuckled, "Please, little girl, call me Doctor Alan Brown—at you're service!" Dr. Brown bowed lowly, removing his top hat and throwing an arm, "I couldn't let you freeze down there, now could I?"

Mary giggled, "No, I guess not mister Brown!" She watched Dr. Brown stand up, towering over her.

"Now then, what's a young child like you doing in such weather? Where is you're family? You're not here alone, are you?" Dr. Brown asked, looking very concerned.

The child blinked and thought carefully. You're not going to give out every bit of information, "I…Uh… The Factory!" She suddenly shouted excitedly, pointing towards the smoke, "I'm going to the Factory--" As soon as she stepped forward, she once again fell in the ice.

The sound of Dr. Brown's jolly laughter echoed in her ears, "Well now! Aren't we the adventurous one, eh?" He once again plucked her from her icy tomb and dusted her off, "That's not going to do, with all of these clothes weighing you down! ...So, what are you going to do…?" Dr. Brown raised a brow, looking down at Mary as if he knew what she was thinking.

Grown-up's have a way of reading your thoughts… It was just down-right creepy!

Mary thought again, and then began to squirm around in her suit, trying to remove her straightjacket, "I need ta get this off--!" She growled.

"Goodness, child, you're going to freeze to death!" Dr. Brown exclaimed, watching Mary to The Twist in the middle of the snow.

"Nuh-uh!" Mary miffed, pulled the jacket over her head and feeling the breath of freezing air around her bare arms. It felt wondrous! She was so hot under all of that fuzzy, itchy wool that she also fell over from the relief, "Ahhh… That feels _soooo_ much better…" Mary lazily leaned her shoulders and head back with a long sigh, watching a thick cloud of steam flow from her mouth. She tightened her scarf, starting to feel the cold now, "Yeow, it is a bit cold here…"

Dr. Brown nodded, "I am quite impressed. But you do know… That factory has been closed up for about four months now…?" He informed.

Mary felt her heart sink. What a terrible thing to say to such a child! The factory? Closed? No way! Impossible…!

"…What…?" Mary croaked, "I-It's closed…?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling her chest become tighter and tighter…

-----------------------

**Hmmm... Well? Any good, was it? I'll try and get the next chapter up here pretty soon! Don't fret! I'm working as fast as I can, since I'm moving on Saturday...**

Thank you. 


	4. Snow and Fog are they the Same thing?

**Alright! Next chapter. I was able to squeeze this out by the skin of my teeth! I have to leave to the airport (Argh...) in about eleven hours. I need to pack my bags and get shuffling... Whew**

I want to personally thank _Radina _for being my first comment and I want to inform you readers that there will be_ No Romance _between Wonka and Mary. I assure you, the only kind of "relationship" that there'll be between them would probably be an older brother or some sort of family-type.I am being careful about this, so don't worry. Rest easy... I'm not _that _insane. x) However, I have given you hints on if there is going to be any kind of a relationship in this story.

Disclaimer: Willy/Wonka Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) ..._Respective owners..._ Don't sue me!

**------------------------------------------**

Cloud and Fog. Same thing?

No way… The Famous Factory? Closed? Why…? After moving down here, getting all excited…and then getting the bomb in your face. Pretty much squishing the dreams like a tiny bug… There must be a reason. _There's gotta be--!_

"Now, now," The Doctor murmured gently, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and giving it to the sorrowful child, "It's not all bad…"

Mary weakly took the handkerchief and muttered a 'thank you' then buried her face in it, "I… Is Mr. Wonka st-still there, r-right?" She asked with the hint of hope that was left within her crushed spirits.

Dr. Brown paused, looking up at the falling sky with his hands at his sides, "Well now, let me think…," Then, he snapped his fingers with a grin, "Yes! I believe so! Why, do you want to meet the man, little girl?" Dr. Brown asked with a gentle smile.

Mary's heart flew from its grave and fluttered around her head as she hopped up and down in the snow happily, "Yes, yes, yes, _yes!_" she said in a joyous voice, clapping her wooly hands together. _I knew it! _Mary thought, _I knew it, I knew it, I just kneewww it! _

The Doctor laughed, his jolly stomach wobbling up and down like jello, "That's a bit better! You didn't look right upset… But how on earth are you going to get in?" He asked.

"Through the front door, silly!" Mary giggled, rubbing the corners of her eyes.

Dr. Brown laughed again. What a cheery fellow he is! "There's a problem with that"—Mary's smile vanished instantly—"You see, there's a large, _tall _iron gate blocking the entrance in the factory, not only that, there's a wall surrounding the factory itself. Now," He folded his arms and looked down at Mary with a raised brow, "how are you going to get in, again?" He asked.

"I'm not going to give up! I _won't_ give up!" Mary said angrily, "Thank you again Dr. Brown, sir, but I think I'm going to be on my own…" She turned herself around and began to run towards the smoke.

"Wait, wait!" Dr. Brown called out, "I didn't catch your name, little girl!"

Mary glanced behind, still running, "Mary A. Connor, Dr. Brown! That's my name!" She shouted.

"Well then…," The Doctor said to himself, and then shouted towards Mary, "Gods Speed, Mary Connor!" He began waving his gloved hand in the air, "And good luck!"

Mary glanced behind again to say thank you, but she lost sight of him in the snow.

It was starting to snow rather heavily now…

"Whoa, it's really starting to snow…," she muttered. Her legs were beginning to numb so Mary decided to slow down a tiny bit, batting her arms to keep warm, "Ha… Ha…Whew…," She huffed and puffed for air, rubbing her hands together and breathing hot breath in them, also wrapping her scarf around her mouth and nose to try not to freeze like a popsicle. _When did it get to darn cold?_ She thought.

Then, Mary started looking around. There were no more buildings. No more street lamps and no more people. It was as if she was walking in a cloud. Mary looked down: solid ground, no cloud. So, what was she in? Is this what they call 'fog'? Mary moved from an area where snow was rare and only fell a few inches then melted a few hours later. She's never been in a fog before. Mary felt herself panicking, breathing rapidly and jerking her head around for search of life.

"H-Hello?" Well, the fact that her voice was covered by fuzz, it was muffled, making it impossible for anyone—if there was anyone else—to hear. Her small voice only echoed around her like a deep, dark, murky cave. _Ok…,_ Mary thought, _Don't be scared… Just keep walking forward and you'll bump into the gate sooner or later—WHOA!_ Mary suddenly became inches of a tall, black gate that towered over here like a metal giant.

_That was……Close…_, Mary thought, her green-eyes wide as the full moon itself. She put her hands on the bars and squeezed her head through it to see the factory. But she only saw mass of fog. _Shoot! I can't see a single thing in this giant cloud! _Mary smacked her thigh angrily then yelped and began to shake her hand wildly. The cold make it even more sensitive! She looked from side to side and it was exactly as Dr. Brown had said. Even though it was foggy, she could see outlines of wall around the area. Mary walked to the side, slowly stuck her hand out and felt the stony wall. She put her hands to her side and tapped her foot, just like how Big Sis would do when she couldn't figure out a problem or trying to think of a plan to solve the problem. You can tell when they were thinking particularly hard when their lips would bulge from their tongues moving from side to side.

Mary looked at the gate again, scanning it up and down and saw an exaggerated lock with large chains around a few bars. She stuck her arm through one of the bars then retracted it. Then she stuck her leg through the bars then brought it back. Mary folded her arms, staring at the spaces between the bars _If I can fit my head through it…, _she thought, _maybe I can…_She turned herself to the side, and stepped over to bottom of it and squeezed her head though it, leaned forward, almost to the other side before her other foot tripped on the gate, causing her to fall over for the third time of the day, right in the snow.

But, here's the good news! She was at the other side of the gate! One step closer to the factory! Mary scrambled to her feet, shivering from excite but she noticed the foot that tripped on the gate was very cold. She brought the food up to her face and saw one of her boots was missing; Mary looked over and saw it at the other side. Oh well, she really didn't like them anyway.

Mary patted her hands together, trying to warm them up and started to walk forward slowly in hopes that she wouldn't run into anything. Then… There it was…

A large door, taller than the gate, stood in her way, growling down at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat; her heart was beating so quick, she thought it would hop of out her chest, run around the world a couple dozens times, and back without a sweat. She gripped her hands, licking her lips then pressed her hands on the door and pushed with all of her force.

Nothing happened.

_Try knocking…_, She thought, _It might work…_Mary knocked forcefully on the door.

….Nothing happened….

"Hello?" Mary cried, trying to find her voice that was lost in a cave somewhere, "Is th-there anyone home—"

Suddenly, the wooden door cracked opened, creating a slow moaning noise. It was eerie, like what you hear in an old haunted house. All that was missing was the howl of a distant wolf. Mary gasped and patted, standing there in shell shock, her brain was numb—not from the cold—but from pure excitement. She shakily grabbed the side of the door and pulled it open, just wide enough for her to slip in.

Then, when she took the last time inside the factory, the door slammed behind her. She gasped and whipped around, looking up and down at the door.

"Uh-oh…," Mary pressed her fuzzy hands on the door and it wouldn't budge, "Oooh nooo….," She whined, "I'm trapped!"

---------------------

**Finally she's in the factory! Lets see what happens...**


End file.
